Another Girl, Another Planet
by DarkBard0
Summary: JJ/Emily fluff. Very geeky, pointless fluff! Emily meets the men in JJ's life. Femslash, don't like don't read.


**Title: **Another Girl, Another Planet

**Fandom: **Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** JJ/Emily

**Summary: **This has absolutely no point, and no plot! I'm very very sorry, lol. It's just a geeky piece of fluff 'cos I'm a dork and have strange random humour.

**Rating: **15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank You **– To **sofialindsay **for doing her beta magic and putting up with me!

Drenched. Drenched would have been an understatement for what they were right now. The rain outside was coming down hard and fast, peltering the streets so hard the fierce droplets bounced into the air again. The heavy onslaught made a loud, booming sound, matched by the rolling of heavy thunder overhead. Gradually, the lightening had caught them up, streaking brightly through the night sky.

This had been a disaster.

''I am _so _sorry Emily, I had no idea there was going to be a storm tonight.''

As the next roll of thunder shuddered through, JJ's house virtually shook. The lights that she had just switched on as they had run up onto the porch and rushed inside sparked out, plunging the space into darkness.

''Damnit…''

Flicking the light switch on and off a couple of times, JJ sighed, gritting her teeth and screwing her nose up in irritation. Things had just gotten from bad to worse. Not only had it been her idea to go out to the fair tonight, she couldn't even provide either of them with any light or heat. This was definitely a disaster.

''JJ don't worry about it, I didn't know either. These things happen.''

Emily responded calmly as she clicked JJ's front door closed, therefore shutting out some of the cold and the noise. She couldn't claim that she wasn't disappointed. Not at JJ, but at the weather that had decided to ruin their fun. This was supposed to be a fun date, and a way to relax after a hard case. And it was only their fourth date too. JJ had seemed so perfectly at home at the fair ground, excited and carefree. And when she had admitted that her childhood hadn't allowed for many trips to fairs, Emily had been all too happy to let JJ lead her about by the hand, showing her the best things it had to offer.

Like cotton candy. The shooting games that the Carney had teased them about. Of course, they had decided to thoroughly embarrass him, both of them being trained shooters and all! That had been quite satisfying. There had been a ghost ride, a love ride (which had been fun because they had had the cart all to themselves so a great deal of making out had taken place) and then the Ferris wheel, where again, there had been a lot of kissing. The type of kissing that was probably better suited to the privacy of your home, and left teenage boys gawking and shifting uncomfortably, but such as these things went. It was after they stepped foot off the giant ride that the rain had started to pour, drenching them in a matter of seconds.

''Look at you, you're shivering. C'mon.''

As JJ had turned to Emily, she noticed how much she was indeed shivering, teeth chattering together lightly as the water dripped off of her. The blonde took Emily's hand once again, guiding her through the darkness of her house.

''Nice place!''

Emily teased, obviously trying to look around but only being able to see everything in the muted colours of black and grays. She quite happily let JJ lead her along, trusting her implicitly as she lead her up the stair case and through a hallway until they approached the door that lead into what was obviously the master bedroom. JJ's bedroom.

Immediately, as JJ let go of her hand, Emily stilled. She felt like an intruder almost, being somewhere that was usually so private and personal to people. Or, on the other hand, she felt like the horny high school girl jock in the bedroom of the Varsity **S**occer Captain. That kiss had definitely stirred something inside of her, and like that horny high school girl jock, only one thing was currently on her mind.

''Here, go into the bathroom and put these on. There's some towels in the linen closet you can dry off with.''

Emily blinked numbly as JJ spoke; rooting through drawers and pulling out fresh, clean clothes for her to change into. But Emily had barely heard a word of what she was saying.

''Em, you okay?''

JJ wondered, frowning in concern as she stood before the motionless brunette. Emily just looked at her, her breath coming in heavier rasps as though she had lost it due to some physical exertion. But the concern slowly started to drain from JJ as she responded to the look in those deep dark eyes in front of her. A look that set off a wave of fire inside, making it seem like she was red**-**hot rather than freezing cold from the rain. She didn't flinch as Emily reached forward and gently moved aside a strand of soaked hair, before stroking those fingertips down her cheek and along her lips. So softly and slowly that it was excruciating. Tossing the spare clothes aside, JJ pulled Emily closer and happily fell in for a crushing kiss.

Needless to say, they found a better way of warming up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the morning rolled over, the sun was glowing brightly in the fresh blue sky, sending in delightfully warm rays through the half curtained windows. The rays lit up the room comfortably, as if the storm had never even happened.

Emily breathed in slowly, content and rested. She didn't know exactly _how_ she was rested, considering what she had gotten up to with a certain blonde last night, but she was nonetheless. The little bit of sleep she had gotten had been deep and restful.

Only starting to float out of her blissful slumber, Emily could sense that there was something sat on her chest. Not something extremely heavy, but an odd weight there that she didn't recognize. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable; it was actually kind of soft. And it purred. Wait...Purred? Since when did JJ purr?

Utterly confused, Emily managed to crack open one eye, only to stare right into a giant nose!

''Holy shit!''

The cat meowed as it fled to the bottom of the bed, obviously as startled as she had been. Quickly, Emily wriggled up in the bed, pulling the sheets up with her indignantly as she stared at the cat and the cat stared back at her. For someone who was trained to take down killers, her heart sure as hell was beating pretty fast at the shock of waking up to a cat sniffing her eye!

_Meow?_

Emily eyed the cat wearily as it looked at her sweetly, licking its lips before lifting up a paw to brush its nose. She guessed it didn't look too threatening, although she could have done without being sat on and waking up to a giant nose the first time she woke up in JJ's bed; the woman who was currently missing from it.

''Yeah, you look all sweet and innocent, but you nearly gave me a damn heart attack you little fluff ball!''

She responded petulantly, as if it had actually asked her a question. Emily rolled her eyes at herself, shaking her head at having been talking to a cat like it was a real person. She didn't stop it however, as it ventured forward again, creeping up and walking onto her. It purred gently, rubbing its head into her sheet-covered stomach just as gently. She sighed, despite herself, and lifted a hand to nuzzle its head.

''I guess you are kind of cute. For a cat.''

She muttered, suddenly feeling like she was cheating on her love for all things canine. Evidently though, JJ was a cat person. A fact that she hadn't shared with her. Wasn't that supposed to be a major warning sign? It was always in those stupid magazine quizzes. 'Are you a cat person or a dog person?'

''I see you've met Sir. Didymus.''

Emily looked up at the doorway, not being able to hold back the instantaneous smile at seeing JJ leaning against the frame, smiling back at her with the most downright sexiest just**-**fucked look. A look she had put there.

The blonde was now sporting some knickers and a vest, which she had obviously put on to head downstairs in because she was holding two cups of steaming something in her hands. Emily couldn't care less about what was in them, because the sight of JJ with a look like that, her hair all mussed up and that liquid desire in her eyes just made her breath catch in her throat.

''Hey.''

The brunette managed to strangle out, yet to be able to articulate much of anything. She watched as JJ grinned wider, pushing herself off of the frame.

''Hey yourself.''

JJ moved over to the bed, putting the mugs down on the side table before sitting on the edge and leaning forward. Without any protest from Emily, she coaxed her into a deep, satisfying kiss that only ended when they needed to breathe. And as they parted, JJ leaned to Emily's ear.

''Last night was amazing. _You _are amazing.''

She whispered, so low that Emily felt shivers run straight through her.

''You're pretty amazing yourself.''

Finally able to master her words again, Emily responded before accepting another fleeting kiss, then all too quickly JJ stood up. Instantly, she missed the contact. However, the blonde picked up her cup and walked around the bed only to put the cup down again and crawl in to the space beside her. When she was comfortable, snuggled in and as close to Emily as she could get, she looked at her, their eyes locking into a deep connection. That was until Emily started, feeling something jump onto her legs.

''There's my baby boy! C'mere stud muffin!''

Emily blinked, more than a little shocked that her girlfriend broke their intimate connection for her cat, as a second one purred loudly and paraded over her, quite rudely she thought, and walkedstraight across to JJ who picked him up immediately and brushed his face along hers. Emily watched in strange fascination, the profiler in her enjoying this rather unique and surprising glimpse into Jennifer Jareau. Still, she couldn't help but arch one of her eyebrows.

''You called your cat _Stud Muffin_?''

She drawled in exasperation, thinking that JJ had been influenced by Garcia because it sounded much like something she would say and do. JJ chuckled, looking at her again as she set the slightly younger looking cat down again.

''No don't be silly, that'd be kinda childish, don't you think?''

She retorted, rolling her eyes with a smile. Emily smiled too, completely captivated with the JJ that the morning had brought her. On one level raw in her sex appeal, on another, so unbelievably childlike as she had been at the fair. Emily had a feeling her youthful giddiness had something to do with her two fluffy friends.

''What're they called then?''

Emily indulged. She didn't hate cats or anything, but she had never been a lover of them either. Dogs were the way to go in her mind.

''The one currently making himself comfortable in your lap, is Sir. Didymus. This gorgeous fellow here is Fizzgig.''

JJ stated proudly, like a loving Mother. As she introduced the two men in her life, she fussed over both of them. They purred happily, enjoying her attention. Sir. Didymus curled up warmly now in Emily's lap and Fizzgig sitting on JJ looking up at her speculatively. Obviously wondering why there was a stranger in the bed. Smart cat.

''So, it would be childish to name your cat Stud Muffin but it's not childish to name them after Jim Henson characters?''

Emily asked slowly, eliciting a gasp from the blonde beside her. JJ's smile got impossibly wider, obviously pleased that she had identified the names and where they came from. Emily wondered just how many people, who were lucky enough to be invited into JJ's personal life, had made the association. Clearly not a lot, if she was so surprised.

''Oh my god, you know that? Wow! I always have to explain to everyone.''

The blonde almost squealed with unadulterated joy. Blue eyes sparkled so brightly that it brought Emily a glimpse with them of what a young, curious and care free kid the woman sat next to her had been. One of the first things Emily had noticed about JJ, was her pure of heart. Her essence, although innocent was not to be mistaken as naïve. Somehow, the blonde had managed to balance two usually impossible traits. Having a heavy weight sit on her shoulders, and having that childlike sweetness and warm hearted pleasantness about her. Still, her speculation didn't stop the linguist in her from picking up on the words JJ had chosen to use.

''_Everyone_? Just how many people do you take to your bed?''

The brunette sparred, lifting up an eyebrow and dawning a playful and lop sided smirk to let JJ know that it wasn't an accusatory question. Although her tone exampled that fine enough, with its low and seductive tint. The sparkle in dark chocolate eyes reflection her mischievous intent, and what really laid behind it.

''Wouldn't you like to know?''

JJ quipped, picking up on the playful flirting tone that Emily had set. That childlike look in her eyes succumbing to a distinctly more adult one, the colour darkening and the inner depths she carried being unexposed bit by bit. Emily could see a countless amount of stories, whispering away in those beautiful, penetrating cobalt orbs. A lifetime so far worth of experiences, people, feelings and thoughts.

''Yes!''

Emily squeaked, actually now very interested in the answer to her question should JJ be willing to give it to her. This was new. Very new. They were friends before, that was true. Emily had heard bits and pieces about previous lovers in JJ's life. The slightly jealous, slightly insecure part of her wanted to put to rest the few sneaking doubts she had that this wouldn't last right now. She trusted JJ, but her own experiences hadn't given the greatest template on how to trust anyone, let alone the people she slept with. She didn't want to start thinking about that, with JJ. Because somehow, and she hadn't quite figured out just how yet, she knew that the blonde was different.

''Enough so I'd like to stop now, and just have one permanent person.''

JJ stated sincerely, voice hushed in a low serious and an affection that quickly filled the atmosphere surrounding them. She lifted up a hand to brush a lock of dark hair aside from Emily's eyes, fingertips stroking over soft skin as she did.

''Got anyone in mind?''

The question came out half hopeful and half teasing, brown eyes sparkling knowingly that made JJ smile and nod slightly, narrowing her own eyes slightly.

''Yeah, there's this one particular dark eyed, dark haired woman with the sexiest smile I've ever seen in my life.''

She responded, once again, in what Emily could possibly define as the most sexiest flirt she had ever encountered. It was the cool, low tone with that devilish twinkle that screamed out that JJ was anything but innocent. Adding to that the half pout half smirk that Emily had now become addicted to and responded to instantly, topped off with that finger in the mouth thing. JJ must have known that it tortured souls all across the country!

''Yeah? You should go ask her out.''

Emily retorted, becoming distinctly aware of how close they were, the fact that she was naked and the air charging quickly.

''Oh, I already did.''

''And how'd that work out for you?''

''Rather well, actually.''

JJ leaned in, closing the gap between them and kissing Emily thoroughly, promisingly. Once again, it was only the need for air that pried them apart.

''Plus, she knows the Jim Henson characters, and I kinda like that in a girl. It gets kinda frustrating having to explain it over and over.''

Emily grinned, thinking it rather high time that they had an instant replay of last night. She reached up and brushed through silky soft hair, before cupping her hand around JJ's face.

''Then you should have started dating geeks before me, shouldn't you?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I can't believe him. Of all the gall…''

''Ah ha.''

''He is _the _most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met…''

''Yeah.''

''I could just aim low and shoot I'm so fucking furious right now…''

''Sure.''

"The sky is green…"

"Yes dear..."

Emily stopped pacing up and down in the bedroom, turning to look at JJ. The blonde was seated on the bed, legs crossed with Fizzgig seated in her lap. He meowed pathetically as she inspected him thoroughly, a deep frown covering her forehead.

''JJ, are you actually _listening_ to me?''

She demanded, still hot and furious from the blow**-**out argument she had had with Morgan. It had been lucky it was at the end of the day, because she doubted Hotchner would have been able to break it up and tell them to cool off by going home as he had. Unless he had sat them in different corners until they stopped sulking...or sent her to her girlfriend's office. That would have made her feel much better.

''Yes baby, I'm listening to you. Morgan is an ass.''

JJ replied dutifully, still inspecting her cat intently.

''I think Fizzgig is sick or something. Look at him, he looks all depressed and well, I hate to say it, but he's lost his studly figure.''

The blonde continued, now stroking his white fur softly. Looking up, she was only met with a frustrated and irate looking girlfriend. She was met with a look that told her she was in some sort of trouble, she just didn't know what.

''What?''

Emily sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

''Honestly JJ, I think you love your cats more than me! And for the record, the sky _isn't_ green!''

Emily shook her head and turned, leaving a bewildered JJ behind to mutter to her sickly baby boy.

"I know the sky isn't green doofus. Poor baby...what's wrong with you Fizzgig? Hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Huh, no wonder Fizzgig was feeling under the weather. He had parasites.''

Emily mused, peering down into the cabinet Fizzgig had crawled into, making a home among the boxes of dry food. JJ shoved her gently, a small and cute frown creasing her forehead.

''They aren't parasites, genius. And evidently, Fizzgig is _not _a he.''

The FBI Agent's stared into the little nest Fizzgig had made, watching as her four little babies cried impishly, huddling up to their Mother. Emily stood up straight, fixing her gaze at Sir. Didymus as he sat on top of the counter licking his paw.

''Way to go Sir. D!''

Leaning over, she shot a glance at JJ, before whispering conspiringly.

"Now, if I could just get some advice…"

''_Emily!_''

Emily whirled around so fast that she nearly toppled over, her body tense and mind whirling for an excuse as to her last comment, thinking she was perhaps going to get reamed for it. However, the scrambling stopped as her body and relaxed and a frown started to cover her face. Along with a quirk of an eyebrow she somehow managed to do at the same time, as she realised that JJ was still completely engrossed with her furr ball situation, leant over and starring at Fizzgig and his..._her_...parasites..._kittens...__''_What the hell am I going to do with four babies?''

JJ questioned, somehow knowing that she had gained Emily's attention. The brunette simply shrugged, moving to lean on the counter and give Sir.D a congratulatory scratch under the chin that made him purr.

''I don't know. Start remembering the names from Fraggle Rock?!''


End file.
